


Liason Man, The

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-18
Updated: 2002-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Yes, Major Davis FINALLY has a filk in his honor! ;-)  Of course, the song it's based on is older than he is, and, um, that reflects on my age as well, but um.





	Liason Man, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is Tamy, I amsubmitting this for the author. Author email is dkraft@yazaki-na.com

  
Author's notes: This is Tamy, I amsubmitting this for the author. Author email is dkraft@yazaki-na.com  


* * *

Liason Man, The

### Liason Man, The 

#### by Debra

Date Archived: 04/18/02  
Website: http://www.u-n-a-s.com  
Status: Complete  
Category: Humor  
Characters/Pairings: Maj. Paul Davis     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: none  
Permission to archive: please ask  
Series:   
Notes: This is Tamy, I amsubmitting this for the author. Author email is dkraft@yazaki-na.com  
Warnings: It's a FILK  
Disclaimer: The usual. They all belong to someone else.   
Summary: Yes, Major Davis FINALLY has a filk in his honor! ;-) Of course, the song it's based on is older than he is, and, um, that reflects on my age as well, but um. <ahem>

* * *

Original Song: Secret Agent Man  
Original Song by: Secret Agent Man   
Original lyrics by: P.F. Sloan and S. Barri, Recorded by Johnny Rivers 

There's man who helps when there is danger, Yet to all the fans he stays a stranger. With every show he's on,   
Another he'll be gone.  
Odds are he won't be on air tomorrow. 

The li-aison man, the li-aison man,  
They've given you a line or two but we barely know your name. 

Beware of new technologies they find;  
A replicator might be left behind.  
Ah, be careful what you say,  
Or you might get blown away.  
Odds are you won't be on air tomorrow. 

The li-aison man, the li-aison man,  
They've given you a line or two but we barely know your name. 

  * lead guitar ------ 



The li-aison man, the li-aison man,  
They've given you a line or two but we barely know your name. 

Jetting from the Pentagon one day,  
And then hangin' in an alien cocoon next day. Oh no, you let them take you in  
With their make believe human skin.  
And odds are you won't be on air tomorrow. 

The li-aison man, the li-aison man,  
They've given you a line or two but we barely know your name. 

  * Debra _Got Filk?_ Songs of the Chaapa'ai www.u-n-a-s.com 



* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debra


End file.
